The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for preparing and treating a well, and more particularly to a bottomhole assembly and method for stimulating a well.
Various procedures have been utilized to increase the flow of hydrocarbons from subterranean formations penetrated by wellbores. For example, a commonly used production enhancement technique involves creating and extending fractures in the subterranean formation to provide flow channels therein through which hydrocarbons flow from the formation to the wellbore. The fractures are created by introducing a fracturing fluid into the formation at a flow rate which exerts a sufficient pressure on the formation to create and extend fractures therein. Solid fracture proppant materials, such as sand, are commonly suspended in the fracturing fluid so that upon introducing the fracturing fluid into the formation and creating and extending fractures therein, the proppant material is carried into the fractures and deposited therein, whereby the fractures are prevented from closing due to subterranean forces when the introduction of the fracturing fluid has ceased.
Hydraulic fracturing may be performed with jetting tools that use high pressure nozzles to perforate the formation. Perforating is followed by fracture fluids which fracture the formation. Alternatively, hydraulic fracturing may be performed using high volume, low pressure flow. For this type of fracturing, fracture fluids may be pumped down the tubing string and/or annulus of the wellbore.